Noël Arthurien
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur veut faire un Noël exceptionnel. Comment? Il se souvient d'un événement qui a eu lieu durant l'année et sait quoi faire pour rendre les fêtes inoubliables.
1. Décision

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **Arthur et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Décision**_

* * *

Arthur tournait en rond, réfléchissant intensément. Il voulait un Noël inoubliable. Une fête de famille où on s'amuserait bien et où il contrôlerait tout. Comment? Il avait invité Alfred, Matthew et Francis et c'était tout. De toute façon, Peter passait le réveillon et noël avec les scandinaves. Pas avec lui. Il avait un peu fait la tête en apprenant ça mais n'avait pas fait de scène.

«J'ai une idée!»

En tout modestie, c'était même une idée géniale, digne de lui. Personne d'autre n'y aurait pensé.

Le souvenir des deux fois où ça avait été le bordel chez lui. Il eut un sourire diabolique. Voilà comment faire une fête parfaite. Ses doubles. Ils transformeraient ces deux repas en fêtes inoubliables et feraient de bons souvenirs. Ce serait impeccable. Et il contrôlerait tout puisqu'il serait en majorité. Et cela ferait plaisir à Francis qui s'amuserait bien lui aussi. Et le petit lui-même pourrait passer un bon moment. Il suffirait de trouver des cadeaux qu'ils puissent ramener chez eux.

Il suffisait de les inviter le 24 et les faire partir le 25 au soir. Et de s'arranger pour les prendre un autre jour que les 24/25 à leur époque. Parce que s'ils étaient absents ces deux jours, les humains se poseraient des questions. C'était un moment important, quelque soit l'époque.

_Ce ne serait pas facile._

_Mais il avait bien vu qu'il réussissait bien ce sort d'appel._

Il descendit en courant les escaliers de sa cave et se mit à lire le grimoire, étudiant la formule d'appel avec intérêt. Oui. Il savait comment faire. Il sourit, allant tranquillement dessiner le pentacle pour que tout soit prêt pour le jour J.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de cadeaux pour eux. Peut-être devrait-il y penser? Après réflexion, il décida d'avertir Francis. Celui-ci serait ravi de gâter ses doubles (non il n'était pas jaloux). Et puis il savait toujours choisir de beaux cadeaux pour les gens. Il saurait en prendre pour ses autres lui-même.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa tranquillement le numéro de son amant, sifflotant tandis qu'il attendait qu'il décroche. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il mordit dans un biscuit. Il eut un air ravi en voyant la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Il aimait les hivers blancs comme ça.

Finalement on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil «Allo? C'est toi mon lapin?» La voix de Francis était joyeuse, claire et affectueuse, comme toujours quand il se retrouvait au téléphone avec son amant.

«Don't call me like that wanker.» Mais il souriait toujours, se blottissant un peu plus dans son siège.

Un rire parvint à ses oreilles et Francis répondit «D'accord, d'accord. Tu voulais quelque chose mon ange?

- C'était à propos de Noël.

- Oui je viens quelque jours avant et repart après le Nouvel An, tout est arrangé avec mon boss.» Il tendit un bruit signifiant que son amant venait de mettre quelque chose au four. «Quoi d'autre?

- Le nombre qu'on va être.» il abordait directement le sujet, sans tourner autour du pot, espérant que l'autre ne s'énerve pas une fois que son idée serait exposée.

Francis répondit, suspicieux «Quatre non?

- Pas exactement. On sera toujours en famille. Mais on sera dix.

- Hum…Arthur. Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.» il ne semblait pas en colère, juste curieux.

Cette constatation rassura l'anglais répondit, joyeusement «Ça dépend, à quoi tu penses?

- Tu veux faire venir tes doubles n'est-ce pas?»

Arthur eut un petit rire et se servit une tasse de thé, tranquillement «On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Tu es certain que..

- Tout à fait. Et puis pour le plus jeune moi-même, ça sera une bonne occasion.

- Il ne se souviendra de rien en retournant à son époque.

- Mais je peux lui donner deux jours de bonheur quand même. Cette joie et ses cadeaux ne disparaîtront pas eux. Il retournera à son temps repu, heureux, gâté et en pleine forme. N'est-ce pas là l'essentiel?» De toute façon, sa décision était prise. Il voulait faire ce noël comme ça.

Francis resta silencieux et murmura «Tu es sûr de pouvoir tout contrôler?

- Absolument! Aucun problème!

- Dans ce cas...Je viendrais plus tôt pour t'aider à gérer tout ça et préparer le repas pour tout le monde.

- Merci. Ne dis rien à Alfred et Matthew. Ce sera une surprise.

- Ça pour une surprise, ils vont être vraiment surpris.» Murmura Francis en riant doucement, faisant sourire son amant qui s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, savourant la chaleur dans la pièce. Il regarda le feu et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand l'autre rajouta «Dans ce cas, tu me laisse décider du menu.

- Je veux du pudding!» Marmonna l'anglais, boudeur. On ne le priverait pas de son gâteau préféré de noël. Jamais. Il serait de fort mauvaise humeur si on lui refusait ça.

Francis resta silencieux et sembla écrire quelque chose vu le petit bruit de grattement que Angleterre entendit en arrière-plan «D'accord, mais il y aura des spécialités françaises!

- Pas de bloody mollusques!» Il eut un frisson de dégoût en pensant aux crustacés qu'étaient les huîtres et aux choses infects (à son avis) qu'étaient les escargots. Hors de question qu'il y ait ça à sa table. Il allait traumatisé les autres lui-même avec cette cuisine. Et puis Alfred allait refuser de manger, il était si délicat le pauvre petit.

«D'accord mon lapin.» Rit le français «Par contre fois gras et bûches.»

Arthur se retint de dire quelque chose sur le traitement et le gavage des animaux. Il ne fallait pas contrarier son amant. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait ça. «Très bien.

- Ensuite?» Il discutèrent encore un peu pour décider des deux repas, échangeant des idées, proposant des plats pour contenter tout le monde et faire plaisir à toutes les personnes présentes. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment. Puis ils se mirent enfin d'accord.

«Voilà mon chéri.» Un silence puis «J'arrive le 22. Je te faxerais la liste de courses. Et j'en ferais de mon côté!» Un petit rire puis «Au revoir Arthur, je t'aime!» Et il raccrocha, laissant un anglais rouge de gêne.

* * *

**A Suivre**

**Cette fic sera plus une succession de petits textes sur cette fête de Noël, des flash-back et tout ça...posté aléatoirement jusqu'au soir du 25. **


	2. Début des Festivités

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **Arthur(s) et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Début des festivités**_

* * *

_**24 décembre.**_

Francis s'affairait à la cuisine depuis le matin. Arthur descendit à la cave. Il avait tout préparé et enfila la cape noire et violette du sorcier, rabattant la capuche. Il se concentre (il ne fallait pas faire de bêtises hein!) et lança le sort. Des boules de lumières apparurent autour de lui et commencèrent à former des silhouettes. Il vacilla, en tomba sur un genou et s'évanouit.

Le sorcier fut donc réveillé par deux baffes bien senties et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'Empire.

Il sursauta quand un rugissement retentit. «TOI!»

Il se redressa pour éviter le pirate en colère et lança «Attends, je vous ai juste invité pour fêter noël avec nous! Je me disais que ça serait bien de s'amuser tous ensemble pendant deux jours.»

L'empire fronça les sourcils, suspicieux «Mais on est le 21. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares? Sans compter que je dois le passer avec ma famille royale moi!» Il avait apparemment fini la guerre d'Indépendance chez lui et était retourné dans son pays.

«Pas à mon époque, on est le 24.» rit le plus vieux, évitant son cadet en manteau rouge. Celui-ci grogna et lui jeta un regard noir. «Je vous renverrais le jour même de votre départ, vous reviendrez le 21. Vous n'aurez rien manqué.» Il tapota la tête du flibustier en souriant gentiment.

Celui-ci se redressa, boudeur. Il jeta un regard noir à son lui plus âgé et marmonna «Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire rater les festivités de notre époque, on aurait des ennuis. Même moi j'étais revenu en Angleterre!

- Quel exploit.» Railla l'empire, tandis que le petit Arthur sautillait pour ouvrir la porte et rejoindre les escaliers. Le chevalier l'aperçut et alla l'aider, s'éclipsant avec lui pour remonter dans la maison. Celui en uniforme rouge lança ensuite «Et comment fête-t-on noël maintenant?

- C'est plus deux repas que l'on passe en famille maintenant. Et on s'offre des cadeaux.

- ….Crève pour que je t'offre quelque chose.» Siffla Britannia, boudeur. Il était vexé qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé expliquer les choses. Pourquoi le sorcier tirait-il toujours la couverture à lui? C'était réellement pénible.

«...» Le concerné eut un sourire moqueur et ne dit rien. Il savait que l'autre avait bel et bien un cadeau pour lui mais ne l'admettrait pas. Dommage qu'il savait ce que c'était et que l'ange sache également son cadeau (le problème d'être la même personne à la même époque).

«Ca m'a l'air...sympathique.» Admit l'empire. «Cependant le chevalier risque de vouloir aller à la messe de minuit non? Puisqu'il est catholique.

- Il priera ici. Avec le petit. Hors de question que je le sorte, il serait totalement terrifié par l'extérieur. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde de travers. Et puis...je suis plus catholique moi, j'ai aucune envie de suivre une messe. Ni d'attendre les gamins dehors.» Répliqua Britannia en croisant les bras, avant d'aller ranger tranquillement son grimoire dans la bibliothèque.

Le pirate haussa les épaules et demanda, curieux«Si c'est une fête de famille de vos jours...qui sera là?

- Francis, Alfred et Matthew.»

Le pirate eut un rictus et l'empire cligna des yeux. Britannia se sentit obligé de préciser «Pas de disputes d'accord?

- Allez dire ça au gamin!» marmonna le loup de mer, boudeur. «Mais je veux bien faire des efforts si il le faut. Mais s'il me cherche, ça sera la fessée!»

Le sorcier hocha la tête «Très bien.»

Ils remontèrent et arrivèrent dans le salon décoré, où tournait une musique de noël et où la table était mise pour le goûter. Francis était là et parlait avec les deux plus jeunes. Le petit Arthur pointa du doigt le sapin et demanda «C'est quoi ça?

- Une tradition de notre époque. On met un sapin à l'intérieur et on le décore. On fait aussi une petite crèche en bois.

- Et elle est où?

- Arthur l'a perdu.» Répliqua Francis en envoyant un sourire moqueur à son amant qui répliqua par un regard noir. «Et les paquets qui sont dessous sont des cadeaux. Ils seront ouverts demain matin tous ensemble!»

L'enfant hocha la tête. Francis retourna à la cuisine et laissa les anglais ensemble. Les doubles tournaient un peu autour de la pièce. Le chevalier alla s'asseoir lui aussi. Le pirate vit alors quelque chose et demanda «C'est quoi ce gui? Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici?

- Tradition.

- Et alors?

- Et bien quand deux personnes se retrouvent en dessous, elles doivent s'embrasser. Francis en a mit partout pour m'embêter.» Ceci était un mensonge. C'était lui qui en avait mit partout pour piéger son amant à chaque fois possible.

Le pirate eut un rictus amusé «C'est mignon.» Il forgeait déjà des plans pour se retrouver sous la plante avec le français. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le sien, mais après tout ça restait Francis. Donc ce n'était pas de l'infidélité hein? Pas du tout même. C'était parfaitement normal.

Le magicien grogna «N'y pense même pas.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Très amusant.» grogna le sorcier en allant s'asseoir à table. Il rumina tout ça en attendant le retour du français avec le thé. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une tasse là. Vraiment.

«Alfred et Matthieu n'ont pas appelé?» Demanda Francis en revenant dans la pièce, posant la plateau avec une théière et deux tasses de chocolat. Il donna ces deux dernières aux plus jeunes.

Britannia haussa les épaules «Ils ont appelé ce matin.11H00.» Il se servit un thé et but une gorgée. «Ils vont arriver»

On sonna justement à la porte et Francis alla ouvrir. Les jumeaux, chargés de paquets, étaient là et firent, d'une même voix «Hello!

- Bonjour les enfants» Rit le plus vieux en les laissant entrer.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la salon et s'exclamèrent «VOUS?

- Oui Nous.» Répliqua le pirate. «Ravi de te revoir mon petit.»

L'empire eut un sourire difficilement identifiable. Il se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'américain «Tu as l'air en pleine forme mon grand.

- ….Oui...merci.» fit le plus jeune, timidement. Un tel sourire le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le chevalier leva les yeux et fit «Comment va-t-on faire pour la messe de minuit?

- ….Heu...Tu prieras ici.

- Mais...il faut aller à l'église.

- Non, tu ne sors pas d'ici.

- Mais...

- Ici!

- D'accord!» Fit le gamin, docile et gêné.

Le petit Arthur fit «Et moi?

- Pareil, tu prieras ici, tôt et tu iras te coucher. Tu es trop petit pour ce genre de choses.» Décréta le français, déterminé.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux «Je ne devrais pas rester debout jusqu'à minuit?

- Non.» s'exclamèrent tout les adultes.

Il avait 5 ans physique, c'était trop jeune pour veiller si tard. Leurs rois les avaient forcé avant mais eux n'allaient certainement pas l'obliger à rester éveillé si tard.

* * *

**A Suivre **


	3. Neige

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **LesArthurs, les jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Neige**_

* * *

Ils étaient sortis pour profiter de la neige. Des vêtements chauds (sortis d'on se sait où pour les plus jeunes) les habillaient. Francis parlait avec le petit Arthur qui babillait, ne sachant pas trop comment jouer avec la neige. Il s'occupait exclusivement de lui pour le moment, sachant que l'enfant en avait besoin plus que les autres. Le chevalier était un peu plus loin, écoutant à la fois son rival et ses doubles, ne sachant pas qui rejoindre pour l'instant.

L'enfant voulut toutefois parler de son époque à la version plus âgé de son voisin«Parfois Francis me disait de faire boules et de les lancer sur mes frères! C'était drôle! Ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait parce qu'on se cachait!» Il eut un rire en se rappelant de la tête d'Allister qui avait les cheveux ou le col plein de neige. Il avait sautillé partout à cause du froid dans son cou et avait fini par s'étaler au sol, nez dans la matière glacée. Arthur avait alors éclaté de rire, attirant l'attention du plus vieux qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. L'anglais avait fini par se cacher sous les racines d'un arbre et n'avait plus osé en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le français qui l'appelait.

Francis rit et ébouriffa les cheveux sable, tendrement «Il a raison, c'est amusant!

- Mais il ne voulait pas que je mette des pierres dedans!» Bouda le plus jeune, dans une petite moue frustrée.

«C'est méchant de faire ça.

- Mais ils sont méchants avec moi! C'est normal que je me venge d'abord!» Il croisa les bras, l'air sérieux gravé sur le visage.

«D'accord, d'accord. On fait un bonhomme de neige?

- C'est quoi?

- Un sculpture dans la neige!» Rit le plus vieux en ramassant un peu de neige «D'abord on fait une boule puis on la fait rouler pour qu'elle grossisse! Tu veux la pousser?

- Oui!» Il eut un rire joyeux et se mit à l'ouvrage, une petite moue concentrée sur la figure, dérapant parfois dans la matière blanche.

Le chevalier hésita puis ramassa à son tour un peu de neige, faisant comme le duo. Ça l'amusait de faire ça, et puis il avait bien le droit de le faire lui aussi non? Personne ne le lui avait interdit!

Alfred se baissa soudain et ramassa un peu de neige, lançant une boule sur l'empire. Celui-ci la prit en pleine figure et resta stupéfait, immobile.

«Hahaha je t'ai eu!» Ricana le plus jeune, moqueur. Il s'empressa de s'armer à nouveau, prenant encore plus de matière moelleuse. «L'Amérique ne sera jamais vaincu!»

Le soldat de la guerre d'indépendance grogna et se tourna vers l'adolescent, les yeux plissés de colère. Il se pencha pour prendre de la neige, esquivant le boule qui fonçait vers lui. Habile il en jeta une sans la moindre hésitation. Alfred plongea dans éviter l'attaque et tomba à plat ventre dans la neige, riant joyeusement. Le pirate attaqua à son tour, bombardant littéralement le gamin. Britannia s'y mit à son tour et le sorcier regarda le tout avec un sourire amusé. Rapidement Alfred fut encerclé et dominé par le trio, recouvert de neige entièrement.

«MATTIE!»

Le canadien eut un sourire innocent et lui lança une boule en pleine figure. «Canada is the best bro!»

Le pirate souleva une énorme boule, presque deux fois grosse comme lui. «Mwahaha tremble gamin, tu va être enneigé vivant.

- HE PAS DE BLAGUES, tu triches!» Glapit Alfred avant de voir des boules qui flottaient dans l'air derrière l'empire. «GHYYAAA». Et l'américain fut ensevelie sous une couche de neige, vaincu.

Plus loin Francis souleva le petit Arthur pour qu'il plante la carotte dans la figure de leur bonhomme de neige. Celui-ci avait fier allure avec ses branches, ses cailloux comme yeux et son écharpe. L'enfant semblait ravi. «Il est beau!

- Tu es un petit artiste Arty!»

Le gamin sautilla de joie, tournoyant sur place sous les flocons qui tombaient. Il tenta d'en avaler quelques uns, se souvenant qu'il le faisait à son époque aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais joué avec la neige avant. C'était une première. Avant il se cachait au chaud, se blottissait près du feu. C'était nouveau et tellement amusant. Heureux, il regarda ses doubles qui se bombardaient de boules de neige. Le Chevalier s'affairait à un autre bonhomme et avait du mal. L'enfant s'approcha.

«Tu fais quoi?

- Une forme.

- Quoi comme forme?

- Tu ne vois pas?

- On dirait un ange» intervint Francis qui s'était approché, souriant.

Le chevalier rougit et secoua la tête «Non, c'est une fée.» Il eut un sourire «C'est elle qui me sert de modèle!» Décréta-t-il en désignant le vide à côté de lui.

Le plus jeune s'exclama «Hooo elle est belle.» Il eut une petite moue «Dommage que tu puisse pas la voir Francis! Elle te fait un signe»

Le plus vieux rit doucement et se baissa ébouriffant les cheveux du petit «Dis lui bonjour de ma part Ange!»

Une boule de neige frappa Francis qui cligna des yeux. Le pirate cria au loin «Je t'ai eu Froggie!

- Viens de battre Sweetie!» Renchérit Britannia en lançant à son tour une sphère blanche.

Ce fut le chevalier qui la prit en plein visage. Il cligna des yeux et le français cria «Tu veux une bataille Rosbif?»

Le jardin devint alors un champs de bataille.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Gui

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **LesArthurs, les jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Gui**_

* * *

Francis avait réussi à y échapper pendant un moment. Il s'en amusait même. Et se demandait qui serait le premier à le piéger sous la plante suspendue ici et là. Il voyait bien que les doubles de son amant en avaient fait un véritable duel. Enfin surtout le pirate et Britannia. Le sorcier couvait tout ça d'un regard jaloux et furieux.

_Pourquoi ne s'en mêlait-il pas dans ce cas? Que c'était mignon. Il était adorable avec ses joues gonflées et sa petite moue frustrée. A croquer. Être jaloux de lui-même, il n'y avait que lui pour ça._

«Raté!» chantonna-t-il en s'arrêtant net, riant en voyant passer le magicien tout seul sous le gui. Celui en cape violette et noire s'arrêta net, un air outré au visage. «Mais bien essayé mon lapin.»

Le pirate se moqua ouvertement de son double plus ancien «Tu n'es pas subtil mon vieux.

- Parce que tu y es arrivé peut-être?» Railla celui en tunique, bras croisés. Le sorcier alla bouder à l'autre bout du canapé, énervé d'avoir raté son coup. Il oubliait bien vite qu'en temps qu'amant, il pouvait embrasser le français quand il voulait. Non il voulait arriver à l'avoir sous le gui. Question d'honneur, être le premier à le piéger. Histoire de montrer aux autres qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Et que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient lui qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser avec son Francis à lui.

«J'attends le bon moment, quand il baissera sa garde.» répliqua le loup de mer, clairement moqueur en lançant un regard narquois à l'ange magicien. «Mais si tu veux me montrer ta technique, je t'en prie vas y. J'admire l'artiste» il se pencha et ajouta, dans un sourire effrayant «Que dis-tu de ça. Le premier qui arriva à l'avoir sous cette plante gagnera le droit de dormir avec lui.»

Le sorcier s'étrangla avec le lait de poule qu'il buvait (non ce n'est pas qu'il aimait ça, c'est juste que Alfred l'avait ramené et qu'il ne voulait pas être impoli en n'en buvant pas). Britannia lui tapa dans le dos avec sollicitude. «T'as l'air sûr de toi.

- Je suis le meilleur, tout simplement.» Il se tourna vers l'empire qui regardait son verre avec méfiance, le nez plissé. «Tu en dis quoi toi?

- ….Humpf.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Mais je gagnerais quand même.

- Je te consolerais quand tu perdras alors.» Répliqua l'autre en se relevant en partant à grand pas. Le sorcier sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps.

«Bloody hell, c'est mon amant.

- Théoriquement on est tous toi-même. Donc c'est notre amant.

- ….La ferme. C'est le Francis de mon époque, donc c'est le mien.

- Britannia est aussi de cette époque.» Railla l'empire, reposant son verre plein, ne semblant pas fan de ce qu'il y avait dedans. «Donc c'est aussi le sien.»

Rougissant, le plus vieux grommela, boudeur «….Comme si cette chiffe-molle pouvait gagner contre moi.»

Le petit Arthur avait écouté tandis qu'il dessinait. Il voulait battre ses lui plus vieux pour une fois. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Il attendit, silencieusement. Et vit Francis revenir avec un plateau de tasse pour le goûter. Il bondit alors et s'écria «Je t'ai eu!»

Tous les Arthur plus vieux s'étranglèrent sauf le chevalier qui ricana. Le français rit et se penche pour faire un bisou sur le front du petit pays. «Bravo Ange! Pour te récompenser, tu auras une belle histoire rien que pour toi et un lit juste pour toi.

- Oui!» Il lança un regard victorieux à ses doubles plus âgés qui en restèrent bouche-bée.

Le sorcier fit rapidement les comptes. 4 chambres. Une à deux lits pour les jumeaux. Une à un lit (la sienne) pour Francis et lui, une à un lit + matelas pneumatique pour l'empire et le pirate. La dernière avait un lit aussi mais il y avait encore deux matelas pneumatiques. Donc ça voulait dire que le chevalier et Britannia devrait dormir dessus puisque le petit aurait le lit. Parfait. Tout était parfait. «Tu as raison, le gamin mérite le lit.

- Tout à fait.» approuva le pirate, hochant la tête «Il mérite le confort.

- Je suis d'accord.» Intervint le chevalier, depuis son coin.

L'enfant rit et alla s'asseoir à table, essayant d'aider le français à poser les tasses ici et là. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller et rougit de gêne sous le rire de Francis qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le plus vieux repartit à la cuisine. Alfred, depuis son fauteuil allait se reservir un lait de poule quand l'empire fit «Tu en as assez bu!

- Arrête d'agir comme un père!

- Je suis ton père!»

Alfred fut tenté de dire ''nooonnn'' mais l'autre ne comprendrait pas la référence. Il fut tenté de dire ''plus maintenant'' mais il n'avait pas envie d'être méchant aujourd'hui. «Si tu le dis...» Il reposa son verre vide et ramassa un livre qui traînait. «On pourrait se regarder un film après.

- Un quoi?

- ….Oublie.» C'était vrai qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la technologie moderne. C'était un poil embêtant. En tout cas, lui irait regarder un bon film avec Matthew après le goûter.

Francis revint avec le pudding de Noël et le posa sur la table. «Ca va être prêt, je vais chercher le thé et le chocolat. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.»

Il alla vers la porte menant à la cuisine quand Britannia lui sauta littéralement dessus. «Coincé!» et s'en attendre de réponse, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Un de ses bras enlaçait son aîné et l'autre était perdue dans ses cheveux.

Le chevalier cacha les yeux du petit. L'empire ricana. Le pirate en resta bouche grande ouverte. Et le sorcier rougit de colère et de jalousie. «Comment ose-t-il?» grogna-t-il à voix basse, fulminant.

Celui qui portait un uniforme rouge (en temps normal) répondit, narquois «Il ose parce qu'il est son amant je suppose.

- Non, c'est moi!

- Vous l'êtes tous les deux.» corrigea le soldat, amusé. Il se leva et s'étira, allant vers la table, laissant les deux autres derrière lui.

Le flibustier marmonna «Hum il est débrouillard finalement, c'est pas un faible!» Il soupira d'un air déçu «Dommage c'est lui qui va l'avoir rien que pour lui cette nuit.»

Le sorcier se verse un nouveau verre de lait de poule, grognant méchamment. Alfred ricana. Et se prit un coup de pied dans la cheville. Matthew qui mettait la table rit doucement.

Le petit Arthur réussit à retirer la main du chevalier de devant ses yeux. «Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de voir?

- Tu es trop petit.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis plus vieux que tous les humains de mon époque.

- Pour les nations tu es encore un bébé.» répliqua le chevalier, s'asseyant à côté de lui. L'enfant gonfla les joues et se mit à bouder, regardant le gâteau avec envie.

Le pirate se leva à son tour, laissant son double marmonner des choses indistinctes et alla tranquillement vers la cuisine, prêt à intercepter le français à son tour. Il serait au moins le second (enfin plutôt troisième, même si le gamin ne participait pas). Il passa à côté du couple et alla s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin, attendant que sa proie arrive. Il se mit à réfléchir à comment le piéger efficacement.

Francis se détacha de son amant et fit «Et bien, tu es bien affectueux aujourd'hui mon ange.

- Je veux juste leurs faire comprendre que tu es à moi. C'est tout.» Grogna l'autre, rougissant. Il alla s'asseoir à la table, gêné.

Le français rit doucement et alla chercher les boissons. Il vit le pirate et sourit. Le jeune homme avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Il pouvait donc le surprendre. S'approchant il lui passa une main sur la nuque et l'attira d'un coup à lui, lui posant un baiser aussi doux qu'un frôlement sur les lèvres. Puis il entra dans la cuisine, laissant un anglais stupéfié sur place. Le loup de mer finit par se reprendre et retourna au salon, un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir.

Le sorcier se leva d'un coup et alla à grands pas vers la cuisine, les joues un peu rouges. Il fit d'un ton exigeant «Froogggie» Il s'approcha de lui et empoigna son veston «Arrête de folâtrer avec tout le monde!

- Oui oui, mais c'est toujours toi mon petit magicien chéri.»

Arthur le fit taire en l'embrassant, le serrant contre lui. Il se nicha dans les bras chaud du français, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans un cocon de bien-être. Au bout d'un moment il se détacha de lui. «Alors n'oublie pas que tu es à moi!»

Francis rit et lui posa un baiser sur le front «Oui oui, et tu auras un cadeau surprise le soir du 25. Ce ne serait pas juste pour notre cher ange sinon.»

Le sorcier eut envie de dire qu'il s'en fichait de l'autre mais se retint et grommela un accord, rougissant. Il prit le plateau de boissons des mains de son amant et retourna à la cuisine, la tête haute.

Francis le suivit en pouffant doucement. Son amant était tellement adorable quand il s'y mettait. Décidément Arthur était un être unique en son genre.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de titiller le plus jeune en posant un léger baiser sur la joue à l'empire et au chevalier, laissant le sorcier déchaîner sa frustration sur le pauvre pudding à grand coup de couteau.

«N'abîme pas le gâteau mon lapinou.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Chants de Noël

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **Arthur(s), Alfred, Matthew et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Chants de Noël**_

* * *

Tout était tranquille, Francis cuisinait avec Matthew, Alfred lisait un comic et les autres tournaient un peu en rond. Le sorcier et Britannia s'étaient éclipsés pendant un moment et étaient ensuite revenus, sourires aux lèvres.

Le magicien en cape violette avait allumé la radio, qui diffusait des chants de Noël. Le petit Arthur avait grogné, marmonnant en boucle que c'était de la magie. Le chevalier avait jeté des regards méfiants à l'appareil, comme si celui-ci allait lui sauter au visage. Le pirate tapait la mesure de son pied. Et l'empire avait fermé les yeux, bercé par la musique.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_And a Happy New Year!_

_Good tidings to you and all of your kin; _

_Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_And a Happy New Year!_

_Good tidings to you wherever you are; _

_Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

Britannia chantonnait en rythme avec la musique, de façon assez agréable. Le plus jeune finit par se détendre et battre la mesure de ses mains, souriant. Il finit même par dire «C'est mieux que la messe.

- Arthur!» fit sévèrement le chevalier, fronçant les sourcils. «Tu ne dois pas du tout dire ce genre de choses!

- Pardon.» marmonna le gamin, rougissant de honte. «Je le dirais plus.

- Non mais il a raison, c'est mieux.

- Ne l'encouragez pas à être dissident.» répliqua le combattant du Moyen-âge, sans changer de ton, fixant son aîné avec un regard mortellement sérieux.

«Tu sais, moi..» Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le sorcier le bâillonnait de sa main.

Le magicien lui siffla à l'oreille «Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lui dire que tu n'es plus catholique parce que tu as changé de religion? Que tu as adopté une autre branche du christianisme et que ton pays a renié le pape? Tu veux qu'il nous hurle ''hérétique'' ou quoi?»

Le pirate roula des yeux, moqueur.

Francis revint à ce moment-là, en tablier et chantonnant d'une belle voix un chant de chez lui, visiblement d'excellente humeur. «_Mon beau sapin,_

_Roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verdure._

_Quand par l'hiver_

_Bois et guérêts_

_Sont dépouillés_

_De leurs attraits_

_Mon beau sapin,_

_Roi des forêts_

_Tu gardes ta parure.»_

Le petit Arthur applaudit et fit, s'agrippant au tablier «Je peux t'aider à la cuisine?

Bien entendu mon lapin.» Le français le souleva et le fit tournoyer en riant avant de repartir cuisiner, sans voir que le gamin envoyait un sourire de vainqueur à ses doubles.

Alfred leva le nez de son album et gloussa «Mouché par un gosse. Le seul Arthur a être autorisé en cuisine!»

Il eut l'impression que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. L'empire eut un large sourire et lança «Dis moi Al, tu es chatouilleux non?

-Heu...

- Il l'est!» confirma le pirate en se levant «Sus au petiot!»

A la cuisine, Francis se demanda pourquoi l'américain riait aussi fort en appelant au secours mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il alluma la radio de la cuisine et les chants en français emplirent la pièce. Matthew sourit, tandis qu'il arrosait la dinde.

Arthur s'appliquait à tartiner des toasts, une petite moue concentrée sur le visage. Il finit par dire d'un ton joyeux. «C'est vraiment joli!

- Tu peux dire que tu préfère ça à la messe, le chevalier n'est pas là pour te gronder.»

L'enfant rougit. «Mon roi me punirait s'il entendait ça.

- Mais il n'est pas là ce bon vieux Guillaume.

- Ne parle pas de William the first comme ça! Et puis il est gentil, il a réussi à t'inviter pour ce Noël. - Ton roi a été d'accord. Ça n'a pas été facile mais apparemment tu as été convaincant de ton côté.

- Mon roi devait se dire que la présence d'un enfant n'était pas nécessaire.» Soupira le français qui ne se rappelait pas très bien de cette époque. Juste quelques moments.

La radio diffusa à ce moment-là une nouvelle chanson, de nouveau en français.

_De bon matin,_

_J'ai rencontré le train_

_De trois grands Rois qui allaient en voyage,_

_De bon matin,_

_J'ai rencontré le train_

_De trois grands Rois dessus le grand chemin._

_Venaient d'abord les gardes du corps,_

_Des gens armés avec trente petits pages,_

_Venaient d'abord les gardes du corps_

_Des gens armés dessus leurs just'au corps.[..]_

Ils écoutèrent silencieusement et l'enfant s'exclama «C'est joli. J'aimerais entendre des chansons comme ça plus souvent!»

Francis ébouriffa les cheveux du petit et rit «Je suis certain que le Noël chez toi est bien aussi!

- Non, je suis obligé de rester éveillé très tard. Si je m'endors ma nourrice me frappe pour me réveiller. Et il fait froid dans l'église. Mes vêtements ne sont pas assez chauds. Et je dois rester jusqu'à la fin du festin, tout seul. Personne ne s'occupe de moi!

-Tu ne serais pas seul cette fois, mon moi plus jeune sera là.»

Arthur lui envoya un sourire lumineux.

* * *

**A Suivre **


	6. Cadeaux

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages: **Arthur(s), Alfred, Matthew et Francis

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

_**Un Noël Arthurien**_

_**Cadeaux**_

* * *

Le repas du réveillon s'était passé sans vraiment d'accrocs. On avait même pu utiliser la télévision pour montrer une messe de ''minuit'' aux deux plus jeunes. Le petit Arthur avait baillé et s'était frotté les yeux, refusant de regarder et était allé manger un autre bout de gâteau. Ce n'était pas grave pour une fois après tout.

_Il ne s'en souviendrait même pas._

_Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la suivrait pas une fois de retour à son époque non?_

Après ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux (Finlande ne passerait que plus tard et ces cadeaux seraient juste pour Francis, Arthur, Alfred et Matthew) destinés aux doubles.

Le petit Arthur se fit offrir un arc avec des flèches magiques qui retournaient toujours au carquois. En toute discrétion bien entendu. Il se vit offrir aussi une cape plus chaude. Des choses utiles qu'il pourrait ramener chez lui. Francis lui offrit même une petite croix en or. L'enfant, ravi, la mit tout de suite.

«Il saura d'où viennent ces cadeaux?

- Il saura que c'est de toi pour le bijou et la cape. C'est tout. Pour l'arc il croira l'avoir fait par lui-même.» répondit le sorcier, ébouriffant les cheveux blond du petit.

Le chevalier se fit offrir un jeu d'échec fait main. Et peint à la main aussi. Les pièces étaient originales et uniques en leur genre. Les chevaux étaient des licornes, les pion des soldats avec des armories sur leur bouclier...et les couleurs indiquaient l'origine des différents camps. L'adolescent rougit et remercia ses doubles avec un balbutiement timide.

«Maintenant je sais d'où vient ce vieux jeu d'échec...» remarqua l'empire, pensif, triturant son cadeau.

«Il fallait bien qu'il vienne de quelque part non?» Répliqua le pirate, haussant les épaules.

Le sorcier avait bien écouté le pirate quand il avait parlé de ce jeu la dernière fois qu'il était venu, un objet venu de lui même, même s'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait, et qui datait du moyen-âge. Le chevalier n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer. Donc il ne l'avait pas encore. Donc ça venait bien de lui.

Le chevalier eut aussi un magnifique châle coloré, de la part de Francis. Cela le fit rougir encore plus et il le serra maladroitement contre lui. Il ne devait plus être habitué à avoir des cadeaux de la part du français.

«Merci...» fit-il d'une toute petite voix, sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci rit et embrassa son cadet sur le front, le faisant pousser un glapissement de surprise.

Les autres rirent doucement et ce fut au tour du pirate. Il ouvrit un des paquets pour trouver un bateau miniature, son navire. Un bel objet de décoration.

«Je voulais d'en donner une version dans une bouteille mais ça n'existait pas à ton époque donc...

- Des navires dans des bouteilles ? Quel est cette idée ridicule?

- Oublie.»

Le flibustier regarda l'objet avec in intérêt de connaisseur. «Pas mal. Ça sera bien sur un meuble chez moi, dans mon bureau par exemple...»

Francis sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux soyeux du plus jeune qui se dégagea en grommelant. «Allez mon lapin, ouvre l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas ton lapin!» Grogna le loup de mer en déballant d'autre paquet. Il contenait une boussole.

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux «Où l'avez vous trouvé?

- C'est la nôtre...on l'a réparé et remise à neuf avec la magie. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, le pirate avait dit que la sienne avait été perdue et qu'il projetait de s'en acheter une nouvelle, la plus chère. Hors on en avait une. On a pensé lui épargner l'achat en lui donnant la nôtre...qui est aussi la sienne.» expliqua Britannia en se frottant la tête, un peu gêné.

Le chevalier cligna des yeux «C'est quoi une boussole?

- Laisse tomber. Tu le sauras bien assez vite» Il se tourna vers le groupe et ajouta, mutin «Et le plus drôle c'est qu'elle va réapparaître dans le grenier à souvenir puisque le pirate l'a récupéré. Donc on fait une bonne action et on ne perd rien.»

Le flibustier regarda l'objet d'un air appréciateur «Parfait, je n'ai pas à m'en acheter une comme ça!»

Ce fut au tour de l'empire qui regarda ses paquets avec méfiance. Le premier contenait un châle également magnifique en soie. Il rougit et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'autre, de grande taille. C'était une toile peinte. Qui représentait leur famille au complet. Lui-même, Francis, et les jumeaux.

Francis sourit «J'avais pensé faire cette reproduction pour mon Arthur mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plus plaisir.»

Le plus jeune rougit et grogna, détournant la tête.

Le français rit et alla chercher une grosse boîte qu'il donna au sorcier et à Britannia «Cadeau pour mon adorables lapins.»

Le magicien ouvrit la boite, elle contenait deux chatons. Un blanc et roux et un tout blanc. L'un à poils courts et l'autre à poils longs. Un mâle et une femelle. Ils léchèrent les doigts des deux anglais. Francis rit et dit «Matthew était venu chez moi plus tôt et les a ramener avec lui. Ça n'a pas été facile de les cacher toute la journée. On a amené tout le matériel pour aller avec.»

Britannia souleva le chat Scottish Feld et s'exclama «Il est adorable.» Riant il grattouilla le ventre de la bestiole, le regard attendri.

Alfred lança son cadeau à la tête du sorcier qui l'ouvrit. C'était le dvd du Hobbit. «Merci.» Il pensait l'acheter, c'était une bonne surprise. Il donna son cadeau à son fils, souriant.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était les dvd de Sherlock. Il eut un sourire «Tu me fais passé un message là?

- Moi? Pas du tout.» ricana son père.

Alfred tendit son cadeau à Francis et récupéra le sien qu'il ouvrit avec impatience. C'était un livre de cuisine, écrit et illustré à la main. «Thank!»

Le français ouvrit le sien, c'était un jeu de stratégie sur ordinateur. «Merci Al!»

Celui-ci donna son cadeau à son frère et prit le sien. C'était des patins à glace. Lui avait offert des rollers à son frère. Ils avaient eu la même idées apparement.

Francis lança «Vous n'oublierez pas de mettre un casque.

- Nooonnn.» rirent les deux jeunes état.

Le français ouvrit le cadeau de son fils. C'était une montre magnifique. «Merci Matthieu...c'est adorable de ta part.

- J'ai remarqué que la tienne était cassée alors j'ai eu cette idée.» Murmura le canadien en ouvrant le sien, révélant aussi un livre de cuisine illustré et écrits à la main, avec des commentaires de leur père. Un présent aussi personnalisé lui faisait très plaisir, surtout qu'il aimait faire la cuisine. «Merci papa.» Il tendit son cadeau au sorcier qui s'amusait avec un des chatons.

C'était un jeu de stratégie, différent de celui qu'avait Francis, mais qui reprenait certaines batailles historiques. L'anglais eut un sourire terrifiant et conquérant. «Merci mon chéri, je vais pouvoir battre ce stupid frog now.»

Son amant leva les yeux au ciel. Matthew ouvrit le cadeau de son père en riant et trouva un téléphone portable. Il balbutia «Merci dad...

- Je sais que tu avais perdu le tien Mattie.

- En fait, c'est Alfred qui l'a cassé.» marmonna le canadien, rougissant devant un cadeau cher et ravi de ne pas avoir été oublié.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de reprendre de la bûche et de plaisanter un peu. Le petit Arthur fut emmené au lit où Francis lui raconta une belle histoire qui l'endormit. L'enfant sombra dans le sommeil après une des plus belle soirée de sa jeune existence.

_Demain ils repartiraient, chacun à son époque pour passer Noël, chacun à sa façon._

_Mais pour le moment, chacun savouraient cette fête, sachant que personne n'en garderait souvenir, à part ceux de cette époque._

_Ils étaient ensemble et c'était l'essentiel._

**The End**


End file.
